Chatroom Chapters
This page is dedicated to providing a quick and easy way to access all of the chapters containing 'chatroom' scenes. Interlude 2 A user named BlackMage created a chatroom that can connect to iphones. He's in Wistram, and achieved this with help of other mages, as well as skills in the Mage and Engineer class. Apparently, the people from earth present in the chat appeared in the world at different locations, as well as different times (some arrived multiple weeks ago, one person arrived only a day prior). One user, Kent Scott, asked people to list their first and last names, as well as their locations - multiple people do this. Batman, later revealed to be Ryoka Griffin, sent warnings in another language to a user that didn't speak english. After it became clear that BlackMage had a translator app installed on his phone, she used it to send a hidden message to him, to ask everyone's favorite movies (to confirm their identities as people from earth). Through this, they discovered that Kent Scott, who earlier pushed for the locations and names of people, was in fact only posturing as a denizen of earth. It is then announced that he could use such information to track them down, and that someone is currently hacking into the chatroom. This results in panic, and people leave the chatroom. In the end, only two members are left; Kent Scott and the user TwinTroubles, which is now being controlled by a person who claims to be Flos - King of Destruction. It is then mentioned that Kent doesn't have legs, and that Flos isn't "sleeping" any longer. Both users then left. Afterwards, a japanese user belatedly logged into an empty chatroom, and sent a message. When he didn't receive a reply, he logged off. Interlude 3 BlackMage is back with his magical iphone-only chatroom - this time with a lot less members, in order to prevent people like Kent Scott or Flos from sneaking in. Nearly everyone who stated their first and last name in the previous session couldn't be found via scrying - perhaps they were killed, or worse. The exception to this was the user strider_479, who was adopted; the name she gave was not her birth name, which is unknown even to herself. Despite the lessening of people invited to the second chatroom session, BlackMage invited a new user, called Humble Actor. She's apparently located in Terandria, and somehow managed to contact BlackMage. The users present in this session are BlackMage, Loran Grimnar, Humble Actor, and strider_479. Their classes are Mage, Warrior, Star and Actor, and Ranger, respectively. The other users questioned BlackMage about his motives/goals, to which he responded by claiming that he wants cooperation and exchanging information - he then goes on to ask details of their arrival in the world, so that the mages in Wistram may deduce if they were indeed teleported as a result of a spell. The chapter ends on a hopeful note, with the users talking about possibly saving the world. Category:Chapters